The present invention relates to an amusement ride system and, more particularly, to a universal amusement ride system that provides a full environmental immersion visually and, seemingly, physically.
Current amusement ride systems lack the elements and the movements needed to offer a truly amazing ride experience. Current virtual reality rides lack critical movements to make the experience feel real. This lack of movement causes dizziness, nausea, and tries to trick your mind into thinking it is real.
Current amusement rides, such as roller coasters, cannot change once built. These rides may be expensive to build and may consume a large footprint. Riders may get bored with the same experience with each ride. To change the experience, the ride operator would have to demolish the structure or have major reconstruction completed. A limited number of these large footprint rides may be provided on a site. To provide the rider with the opportunity to experience several different types of amusement rides, the amusement operator would be required to dedicate large areas of land for this purpose.
As can be seen, there is a need for an amusement ride that may provide a varied experience for riders in a single structure.